


Green Is Not An Attractive Color

by KandiSheek



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attraction, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hormones, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Steve Rogers, Pheromones, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Omegas can sense when they've met a potential mate. Alphas can not. Which is why Steve is very aware of the chemistry between him and Tony while the alpha remains blissfully unaware. This type of compatibility is incredibly rare, so it's a shame that Tony is just as much of a prick as Fury's report made him out to be. Honestly Steve is glad he dodged that bullet.Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911595
Comments: 50
Kudos: 565





	Green Is Not An Attractive Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for my "Enigma" square for the Cap/IM bingo. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

There were some things Steve could remember with startling clarity from his time before the ice. Bucky's smile on the fire escape outside his window. The smell of his childhood bedroom. The sound his mother's shoes made on the hardwood floor.

There were also things he'd forgotten, some he was grateful to let go and some that he mourned. He could barely remember his father's face. It made it easier to think back to those nights his mother spent awake in the kitchen, crying for someone who would never come home. Easier to remember choking for air when he couldn't recall the pain in his lungs.

Now he didn't have the luxury of forgetting anymore. Some nights he longed for it with a fierceness bordering on pain, when the names and faces of enemy soldiers haunted his dreams. But even if the serum hadn't given him photographic memory Steve was sure that the first time he met Tony Stark would have still been burned into his mind forever.

“Mr Stark.”

“Captain,” Iron Man said, cocking his head to the side. “Antlers.”

Loki glared up at them but didn't resist when Iron Man pulled him to his feet. Steve followed them to the quinjet, tracing the red and gold form of his future teammate with a critical eye.

The armor was like nothing he'd ever seen. Its sleek design reminded him of a racing car, the color scheme glaring and yet somehow cohesive. It was definitely made to draw attention which fit the assessment that Steve had read about Stark before this mission. Genius. Narcissist.

Apparently not too fond of rules. Steve thought he would've remembered Iron Man getting called in for this mission.

“You're gonna love the little hand towels they have at Shield. If you're gonna cry yourself to sleep, knock yourself out, there's more where they came from. Unless it's gonna ruin your make-up, in which case, spare us the drama.”

Loki didn't answer, just kept walking passively at Iron Man's side. Steve didn't like how complacent he seemed, especially since the man radiated alpha energy, but for now he had no choice but to follow Fury's lead and keep Loki contained as well as he could. They'd put him in handcuffs soon enough.

By the time Steve boarded the jet Iron Man had Loki strapped into a seat. Black Widow was manning the controls, already preparing for take off even though the jet had just landed. It still amazed Steve how much faster these things worked now.

“So,” Stark said and clicked some button on his neck. “Cap. I heard they fished you out of the ice but I didn't think –“

Was as far as Steve heard before his senses were assaulted by the most tantalizing scent he'd ever smelled. He barely managed to keep his face straight as his body practically lit up, buzzing with energy and a desire to get closer, start sniffing to get more of that smell up his nose –

Steve took a shaky breath and swallowed when he could practically _taste_ the pheromones on his tongue, his skin humming as he stared at Stark, apparently an alpha and apparently everything Steve's body had ever hoped for. He'd always known this could potentially happen, of course he had, but he'd never expected it to happen to _him_.

_Mate, mate, mate_ , his brain was chanting and it took every ounce of his willpower to stay still, keep his hands where they were, try to calm his racing heartbeat –

“Cap?”

A snap of metal fingers right in front of his face brought him back to reality. Steve blinked, staring stupidly at Stark who was giving him a bemused look. “Sorry, I – what?”

Stark cocked his head. “You alright there, boy scout? I thought the serum gave you super focus or something.”

The casual mention of his enhancement rankled Steve, more than it usually would, and he could practically feel a polite mask slip over his face. “Your father told you about me then?”

Something in Stark's eyes shuttered even as he grinned. “Boy, did he ever. Not that he had to. I read the comics as a kid.” And the way he said it, as if it was some kind of joke –

He could feel Romanoff's eyes on him and he knew he had to be an absolute mess of hormones right now, revulsion and attraction warring for the forefront of his mind even as anger and aggression started to rise in him –

But of course Stark with his dulled alpha senses couldn't read him like she could. So Steve bore it with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace and met Stark's eyes evenly. “I'm not a comic book hero.”

Stark hummed. “Yes, I can see that.” He looked Steve up and down in a way that was both insulting and arousing. “You're a lot more... refined. Those things real?”

It took Steve a moment to realize that Stark was referring to his biceps and the rush of anger – and irrational pride that he refused to acknowledge – made him stand up a little straighter.

“I don't think I appreciate your tone,” he said warningly and Stark looked almost a little impressed before his face twisted into a smirk.

“Oh yeah? Whatever are we going to do about that, Captain?”

It was so condescending and rude that Steve immediately saw red.

“Listen here,” he growled, his whole body tensed to fight as he took a menacing step closer. “I don't care who you think you are but I'm not one of those omega hussies you seem to be so fond of. I'm the Captain of this team and if you can't respect that I will find ways to make sure that you do. Do you understand?”

Stark blinked for a second before he frowned. “Did you just call me a slut?” Steve just glared at him until Stark raised his hands in defeat, stepping away from him. “Fine, loud and clear. Don't call HR please, I don't need that lecture in my life. Again.”

Steve nodded tensely and Stark gave him another weird look before he stepped away to stand at Romanoff's side and look over her shoulder at the coordinates. It gave Steve a moment to breathe, his muscles immediately uncoiling now that Stark's scent wasn't clouding his senses so much. He still felt the buzz under his skin, like an electric current, but it was manageable now, his logical brain taking over and actively cursing him out for letting Stark get under his skin like that. Steve was supposed to be better than this.

_Mate, mate, mate_ , his hindbrain was still screaming but Steve ignored it, a sour feeling in his gut. It was just his luck that the one time he found his absolute biological match it turned out to be someone like Stark. Luckily the guy had showed his ass before Steve could get in too deep. It was probably a good thing he'd dodged that bullet.

Too bad his body was not convinced, the need to bury his face in Stark's neck and just _breathe_ almost overwhelming. Steve demonstratively sat down on the opposite side of the jet, carefully not looking in Stark's direction.

He'd get over it soon enough.

They clashed. Steve said things, Stark said worse things, Steve ignored the low throb of want in his gut. Their first time working together couldn't have gone any worse.

It was only when he was in the safety of his own quarters that he realized how disproportionate his reaction on the helicarrier had been, his posturing utterly ridiculous in the context of what Stark had actually said. No wonder Fury had looked at him like that. What a brilliant first impression.

It was just as well that Stark had turned out to be just as much of a prick as Fury's assessment had made him out to be. And compatibility aside Steve would never allow himself to get involved with someone like that.

The rest of his body would need a little more convincing but he could deal with that too. And if he jerked off that night sniffing his uniform for the last traces of Stark's smell on it then that was between him and his right hand only.

Stark fell out of the sky. Steve apologized. Things were fine.

He still wanted to climb him like a tree but he had it under control. He did.

“You smell pathetic.”

Steve glared at Clint who had somehow snuck up behind him, munching on a pear as they both watched Tony's retreating back. They'd just finished their debrief and judging by the looks everyone kept throwing him as they left the room Steve's predicament was starting to become obvious to the rest of the team. All of which were omegas and thus very much aware of Steve's body constantly pumping out hormones that practically screamed 'pick me' whenever Tony was around. Sometimes Steve really hated himself. “I didn't ask you.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Just tell him you're soulmates and ride off into the fucking sunset or whatever. You're stinking up the place.”

“Soulmates don't exist,” Steve gritted out and Clint sighed.

“Fine. Biologically compatible assholes. Happy?”

Not in the slightest, but that was none of Clint's business.

“I don't have to tell him anything,” Steve said firmly and Clint shrugged, throwing the remnants of his pear into the trash can across the room without even looking over. Show-off.

“Course you don't. I'm just saying, something like that? Doesn't happen every day.”

With that Clint left Steve standing in the meeting room, cursing himself in every language that he knew.

He'd get over it. He would.

Steve didn't get over it.

He was watching Tony speak to the omega girl hanging off his arm and wanted to tear her head off, scream in her face, _something_. It had been torture enough to sit next to Tony during their limousine ride over here, a sentiment that the rest of the team shared apparently.

“You need to do something about this,” Natasha told him as she handed him another drink. “If you don't stop glaring at her people will talk.”

Steve tore his eyes away with immense difficulty, downing his drink in one go. He didn't even taste it. “I don't want anything from Tony Stark,” Steve lied through his teeth and Natasha patted him on the back.

“You'll get there. Don't worry.”

Steve didn't want to get there. He didn't want to get _anywhere_. They were barely even friends.

“Incoming,” Natasha mumbled and Steve looked up to see Tony walking towards them with a broad grin, his omega girl nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, guys! Enjoying yourselves?”

Steve knocked back another drink in lieu of an answer, pretending that he couldn't see Tony's eyes dim at the gesture.

“It's a lovely party, Tony,” Natasha said graciously and Tony smiled, grabbing her hand to press a kiss to it. Steve's hands curled into fists on the bar.

“Not as lovely as you, my dear,” Tony said and maybe, if Steve wasn't so keyed up, he would've heard the joking tone, seen the twinkle of amusement in his eyes, but –

“Would you knock it off?”

They both turned to him, Tony with raised eyebrows and Natasha with a blank face. Steve gritted his teeth.

“She's not interested. Why do you have to keep saying those things?”

Tony's eyes narrowed. “Because they're true? She looks lovely tonight, what's wrong with saying it?”

“You –“ _never say those things about me_. “You've been flitting around the room all night, probably saying all kinds of things. Don't you think it's cruel to lead all of them on like this?”

Now Tony was full on frowning. “Not every compliment is a come on, Steve. And even if it was, I know better than to try anything with Nat. She'd kill me.”

“You're a wise man, Stark,” she said, rubbing the rim of her glass with one finger. “And while I appreciate you standing up for your values, Steve, I and every other O in this room can fight our own battles. And make our own choices.”

The warning in her voice was far from subtle and something about the way they looked right then, her and Tony a united front against him, brought up his hackles.

“I can see I'm in the wrong here,” he ground out through clenched teeth before he pushed off the bar and walked towards the balcony. “I need some air.”

Steve pushed through the crowd as quickly as he could, fending everyone off with polite smiles and handshakes. By the time he finally made it to the balcony he felt a lot calmer – and a lot more ashamed. God damn it, this whole situation was getting out of hand. Tony had done nothing wrong and just because Steve couldn't handle the sight of him with – with –

“Lovely night, isn't it?”

Steve closed his eyes, leaning heavily against the balustrade as he counted to ten in his head. Tony's scent was like a match to a powder keg, setting him ablaze even as he fought down the urge to react, to show how much Tony's mere _presence_ affected him. It was even worse out here, where the only thing diluting Tony's scent was the smell of fresh air and grass.

“Sorry to intrude on your fortress of solitude here, but I feel like we need to talk.” He could practically hear the grimace in Tony's voice and despite everything it made his lips twitch into a smile. “Ugh. Listen to me. Adulting and shit. What is the world coming to?”

Steve's hands clenched on the railing when Tony stepped up next to him, looking out at the garden. From this close Tony's natural scent completely overpowered his cologne, strong enough to make Steve's gut clench with heat. He hoped to god he wouldn't gush right here and there, oh fuck, Tony smelled so good –

“I want to apologize,” Steve said in an effort to distract himself from his body calling out to Tony. “What I said was entirely unfair. I shouldn't have gone off like that.”

He could feel Tony staring at him and the weight of his gaze only stoked Steve's libido, so much so that he had to cross his legs to stop himself from getting wet. Fuck, Steve just wanted to go home.

“Why did you?” Steve looked over to find Tony staring straight at him and – wow, his eyes were... shit. Getting off track here, Rogers. “Why did you go off like that? I mean, I know you don't particularly like the way I do things, but I thought –“

“I _do_ like you, Tony,” Steve said quickly, only realizing after the fact that Tony hadn't implied that he didn't. Fuck.

He could feel his cheeks heat when Tony paused, apparently stunned. “Um. Okay? Thanks?”

“I mean...” Steve waved a hand at their surroundings, trying to hide his mortification. “The way you do things is... fine. I'm the problem.”

Tony stared at him for a moment longer before his eyes softened and he smiled almost a little sadly. “It's gotta be hard for you, huh? Getting used to all this.”

Steve blinked, trying to find the connection – and realized that Tony thought the problem was – oh.

“Yeah, it's... difficult,” he said, grateful for the easy out, and Tony nodded.

“I can't even imagine.” Tony reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and even though Steve saw it coming the feeling of Tony's warm palm on his skin, only separated by two layers of fabric, hit him like a punch in the gut. “If you ever need anything you just have to ask. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said hoarsely and Tony smiled, patting him on the back as he stepped away, allowing Steve some room to breathe.

“Come on. I'm gonna get us a plate of mini quiches and we can hang out at the bar with Nat. Deal?”

Steve shouldn't. Every second he spent with Tony was like a glimpse of what he couldn't have. It would only hurt him in the long run.

Tony was the full package, genius, billionaire, philanthropist with the face of a movie star and a heart of gold. Steve was only just beginning to see how wrong he'd been in assuming Tony was the uncaring bastard that Fury had made him out to be... and instead seeing that Tony was so far out of Steve's league it wasn't even funny. Steve should really stay away before he could get his hopes up.

“Sounds good,” his traitorous mouth said and when he was met with the full force of Tony's grin he couldn't even bring himself to regret it.

Fuck. Steve was so doomed.

It felt like Tony was everywhere now. He kept inviting Steve to things, showing him around the city, buying him gifts from all over the world. He took the time out of his schedule to show Steve how to work a graphic tablet even though Steve could've figured it out himself. He kept taking him on weekend trips where he made Steve try all the exotic restaurants America had to offer.

Every time Steve thought of saying no. Every time he said yes.

He appreciated the lengths Tony went to in an effort to make Steve comfortable, to help him adjust to this new world, more than he could say. But still, it hurt to have Tony so close and yet not in the way he craved, like a glimpse of heaven that kept eluding him and left him wanting more without a chance of ever getting it.

He'd go so far as to say that they were friends now, hanging out in every hour of free time they could spare. Steve had told Tony a lot about growing up in the forties and Tony had shared stories in return, of the real Jarvis and the robots he built as a kid.

Steve cherished every minute of it and sometimes he thought he'd be happy to spend time with Tony like this forever, that he didn't need anything more. No matter how much he longed to have Tony the way a lover would, his friendship was enough. It had to be.

Too bad his body had other ideas.

Steve had heat flashes a lot now. None of them ever bloomed into a full heat and he usually made due with his right hand, but at this rate he would never be able to hide how he felt. An omega's heat smell was supposed to be as intense to alphas as alpha pheromones were to an omega. If Steve ever went into heat around Tony... the whole jig would be up. Steve couldn't let that happen.

“You alright there, champ?” Clint asked in such a judgmental tone that Steve just glared at him, clutching his heat pack tighter to his stomach. “Wow, who pissed in your cereal?”

“Pre-heat,” Natasha called from the kitchen. “He's hiding out here til it goes away.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Dude. Just fuck him and get it over with. What's the big deal?”

“I'm not going to force myself on him,” Steve snapped and Clint stared at him for a long moment before he put his head in his hands with a heartfelt groan.

“Jesus fuck, Nat. I'm gonna kill them.”

“Let them figure it out,” she said as she came into the room with two cups of tea, shoving one of them into Steve's hands. “You want one too, Clint?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great. The kettle's on the stove.” She plopped down on the couch, picking up the remote and flicking through channels, easily dodging the pillow Clint flung at her head. Clint was a brave man, he had to give him that.

“Tony and I are just friends,” Steve said to the room at large, bristling when Clint and Natasha both looked unconvinced. “He doesn't want me. If he did he would've said something already. Tony doesn't beat around the bush.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “You're so into him it's actually pathetic and you haven't made a move on him either, have you?”

“That's –“ _different_ , he wanted to say but Natasha cut him off with a raised hand.

“Times have changed, Steve. If you really want him you can just ask him out. It's no big deal if the omega makes the first move. Some alphas prefer it that way actually.”

“I know that,” Steve snapped, sinking further into the cushions. As if that was the problem.

“So what's stopping you?”

Everything. Tony and he had only just started to become friends and even that was more than Steve could've ever hoped for. He would be damned if he'd do anything to ruin that now.

“Fine,” Natasha said when Steve remained stubbornly silent. “We can't force you to do anything. Just know that you don't have to bear this in silence. Even if he says no, if you tell him what's happening he'll know to make your struggle a little easier, right?”

Which would mean Tony keeping his distance. Avoiding Steve. Never letting him anywhere near him again.

“No,” Steve said loudly, his face hot when he realized his outburst. “No. I won't tell him.”

Clint shrugged. “Your loss.”

Steve disagreed. This... stalemate they were in was fine. Chasing Tony away, not having him around – _that_ would be a loss.

Steve was going to make damn sure it didn't come to that.

“Six assholes on your left, Cap. Watch out.”

“Thanks, Iron Man.” Steve smashed his shield into the face of the first robot he saw only for three more to take its place. They'd just keep coming if they didn't disable their energy source. “Concentrate on the reactor! We need to shut it down!”

“On it, Cap,” Tony said and Steve saw the red and gold armor zip overhead with a whine of repulsors. “Target locked. Let's blow this fucker up.”

“Stay out of range,” Steve said and he could practically hear the eye roll in Tony's response.

“Trust me. I have plenty of experience with making things go boom.”

Steve moved around the block to where Clint had signaled for backup earlier, but one of the enemy vehicles blocked his way up the street. Robots were pouring out of it at an alarming rate and Steve had no choice but to retreat, trying to take as many of them down with him as he could. 

“I need backup on sixth,” Steve barked into his comm as he threw his shield, knocking three robots out of the sky before he slammed it into the oncoming barrage. “Widow, status!”

“Our perimeter just got overrun! I'm escorting civilians!”

Fuck. “Thor?”

“Me and the man of iron are approaching the reactor, Captain.”

“One of you loop back, we need–!”

He jolted when a wave of _pain_ slammed through him, all of his muscles locking up so tight he thought they would rip and oh fuck, it _hurt_ –

“–ap? _Cap!”_

It was over as soon as it started and Steve wheezed for air, almost falling when the tension in his muscles suddenly released, leaving a stinging ache behind.

“Destroy the reactor,” he gasped, bringing his shield up just in time to block another attack – but by that point another robot had reached him and grabbed his arm, an electric hum starting up all around him –

Steve barely managed to kick himself free before the robot's arm turned blue and crackled with electricity, so strong that he could feel it in the air around him.

“They have tasers! Be careful!” Steve shouted as he retreated, slinging his shield over his shoulder to block any attacks from behind. “Hawkeye, status!”

“SHIELD sent backup. If those assholes could hurry up with the fucking reactor already –“

“We're _on_ it,” Tony snapped before he let out a litany of curses and Steve involuntarily paused at the distress in his voice.

“Iron Man, what –“

He grunted when something smashed into his side, knocking the wind out of him as Steve got thrown into the nearest wall.

“Steve!” he heard someone shout over the comms but before he could respond the robot ripped his shield away, pushing him up against the wall. Steve could've thrown it off with better leverage, but before he could get his bearings another robot smashed into them from behind, followed by a third and a fourth until Steve was squished against the concrete by what felt like hundreds of pounds of metal.

He could barely breathe under the pressure, gasping for air as he pushed back against the weight with his arms, getting just enough distance so he could breathe –

And then they shocked him.

He must've screamed because his throat hurt like hell when he came to, black spots dancing in his vision as he sucked in painful breaths, his whole body spasming. His muscles had locked up again, but now that the current was gone the weight of the robots slammed back onto him in full force, squishing him flat against the wall. Fuck, he couldn't breathe –

Steve pushed back as best he could, his whole body aching as his limbs cramped under the strain. He could already hear that electric hum again and it wouldn't be long before they'd charged up for another shock. Steve wasn't sure he'd make it through that one.

“Help,” he ground out, squeezing his eyes shut as he gathered his remaining strength – when one of the robots clamped its hands around his neck.

Steve choked, trying to pull out of its grip, but it only squeezed tighter until he felt his blood vessels pop, cutting off all of his air supply. He couldn't reach up to pull it away because the weight on his lungs would crush him but even so he was suffocating, he could _feel_ it. His vision swam horribly and his arms were going to give out any second, fuck, he _couldn't_ –

“Steve!”

The weight was ripped off him so suddenly that he overbalanced and dropped to his knees, wheezing for air even as he scrambled for his shield to block another attack –

But they were all dead, robot parts strewn across the ground like a grotesque art piece. Steve looked around, blinking hard to clear his blurry vision, and saw Tony crouched over one of the robots, brutally beating it with his fist even though it was already nothing but parts.

“Tony,” Steve croaked and Tony turned around, his eye slits glowing bright when he stood up and stared down at the robot, raising his palm.

His repulsor whined and a moment later the robot carcass blew up, leaving behind only a smattering of debris on the ground as Tony turned towards him, putting up his faceplate.

Steve swallowed heavily at the sight of him, his stomach clenching hard. Tony looked _dangerous_ , his face so tense it almost seemed like a mask and his eyes – _god_ , his eyes looked _awful_ , like he'd just walked straight through hell and hadn't quite made it back.

“Are you alright?” he snapped, grabbing Steve's neck to tilt his head back with gentle fingers, probably trying to get a look at his bruises –

And then Steve smelled him.

He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling as if he'd just been punched in the gut as his nostrils widened to take in more of Tony's scent. Fuck, he smelled – _ready_. Like – shit, Steve couldn't even describe it. Protective maybe. Aggressive. _Alpha_.

Steve's knees almost buckled when his entire body lit up with heat, spreading from his chest all the way down to his toes and back up to pool in his crotch. He was instantly rock hard and the first gush of slick made him whimper in mortification because fuck, oh fuck, Tony would – Tony would –

“Steve? Please talk to me,” Tony said, his eyes losing some of their edge only to be replaced by fear. “Oh god, what – are you hurt? Where –“

“I'm okay,” Steve croaked and Tony looked anything but convinced, his grip tightening when Steve slumped under his hands. “I – oh god –“

“Come on, I'll get you – Iron Man to dispatch, we need MedEvac on twenty-first and main. Hurry!” Tony barked into the comms, his aggressive tone a stark contrast to how gently he was holding Steve, his metal grip firm and yet soft in all the ways that mattered. “Steve? Stay with me, okay? We'll get you some help and then you'll –“

“Stop, I'm fine.” Steve's voice was still shaky but at least he managed to get his legs under him again, wincing at the rough friction of fabric on his cock. It was a miracle that Tony hadn't smelled it yet, but Steve had no hope that his uniform pants would hold out for long against the rush of slick he could feel between his legs. “I just... I need to get back to the tower. Fast.”

Tony frowned. “Steve, your neck is _blue_ , you need to –“

“No.” Steve tried to push Tony's hands away but Tony held on, the concern in his eyes almost too much to handle. “No doctors.”

“Steve, please, they can –“

“I don't need your help!” he barked and Tony let go as if he'd been burned. Steve closed his eyes, feeling the urge to cry when Tony stepped away from him, his skin cold in all the places Tony had been touching him. “I'm sorry, I – I just want to go home.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment before he nodded, opening his arms to invite Steve in even though he still looked intensely disapproving. “Come on. I'm faster than a SHIELD van.”

Normally that would be great. If it wasn't Tony Steve was trying to get _away_ from.

“I don't think –“ he started to say but when Tony's face fell very subtly, the way it did when he was seriously hurt... fuck, Steve couldn't do it. “Okay. Let's go.”

Tony's face brightened just a little before he put the faceplate down and hugged Steve close to his chest. Steve hoped to god that Tony didn't hear the whimper he let out at the feeling of warm metal against his cock.

Fuck, this was going to be a disaster.

They made it home in record time, but it sure didn't feel like it to Steve. His heat was really kicking in now, making him so sensitive all over that the fabric of his uniform felt almost unbearably rough on his skin. Tony's body was covered but Steve could still _smell_ him, his head spinning with every breath he took because every whiff of him sent his body into overdrive. He'd probably made a goddamn _puddle_ in his pants by now, his uniform clammy and tight around his crotch.

“Do you want me to bring you anything?” Tony asked as soon as they landed on the roof, still holding Steve around the waist. Which was really helping his composure, thanks. “I could –“

“No, that's okay, thanks,” Steve said quickly, stepping out of Tony's arms –

And promptly doubling over as a cramp hit him like a kick in the balls, pulling a groan from him.

“Steve!” Tony shouted in alarm, reaching for him, but Steve held up a hand.

“I'm fine,” he gasped, holding his stomach as the heat wave passed, leaving him shivering in the cold evening air. “You don't have to –“

“Nonsense. Come here.”

Steve twitched when he felt Tony's hand on his back, but before he could protest Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him inside with slow steps. And well, Steve couldn't very well protest when it was clear he needed help, could he?

They made it to his floor in minutes that felt like hours and Tony helped Steve onto the couch with utmost care, propping him up on a mountain of pillows.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, giving him what he hoped was a convincing smile.

“Yeah, just – tired, you know? I'll sleep it off.”

“Okay,” Tony said dubiously as he turned to go and Steve was just about to breathe a sigh of relief – when the sound of servos whirring behind him made his blood run cold.

“I'll just make you a cup of tea or something before I –“ Silence. Steve watched in horror as Tony froze, barely a foot away from his armor. His head whipped towards Steve as he sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes dilating until they looked almost black. Steve felt his cock throb in response and something in his scent must've given it away because Tony's eyes snapped down to his crotch, going steadily wider.

“You...”

“I'm sorry,” Steve whispered in terror, clapping a hands over his mouth. “I tried to – you weren't supposed to –“

“You –“ Tony cut himself off, his eyes leaving trails of fire on Steve's body, warming him from the inside even as mortification made him want to sink into the floor. “You smell like –“

“Heat,” Steve blurted but Tony shook his head.

“No, I know, but – you smell like...” Tony's gaze burned into him like brand and Steve felt his heart skip a beat at how... _hungry_ Tony looked. “You smell like you're mine.”

Steve almost swallowed his tongue while the rest of his body lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree, pumping bonding hormones into the air that – holy fuck, Tony apparently _smelled_ , because his eyes went wide as saucers as he he took a stumbling step forward –

And abruptly stopped.

“We're mates,” Tony said, the excitement on his face dimming with every second that he looked at Steve. “You didn't... you must've smelled it. Right when we met.”

Steve felt his throat pull tight as he nodded. “Yes.”

“But you didn't...” Tony swallowed heavily, averting his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Steve, his blank face not quite hiding the pain underneath. “You didn't tell me. Why?”

Steve took a shaky breath. “I couldn't – Fury had –“ He couldn't get the words out but Tony clearly drew his own conclusions because his face shuttered as he nodded.

“You heard the stories, huh? Yeah, that makes sense.” Tony's jaw clenched like he was gritting his teeth as he turned his head away. “I can't blame you. I probably wouldn't have – back then. But.” Tony's eyes hardened before he shook his head. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me. I'll go.”

Steve felt his heart sink when Tony turned away, waving the armor along as he walked towards the elevator. He'd never wanted to burden Tony with this, to push their bond on him, but... now that he knew...

Tony deserved the truth, didn't he?

“I can't keep up with you,” Steve blurted out and Tony stopped dead in his tracks. “Yeah, at first it was – everything that Fury said. But I know better now, Tony. I've seen how... how gracious and funny and kind and caring and generous you are, and... I just – I can't keep up with you, Tony. You should – you should be with –“

He couldn't force himself to say it. The thought of Tony with another omega physically hurt, but if it meant that Tony would be happy... how could Steve not –

“Are you kidding me?” Steve's head snapped up to find Tony staring at him incredulously. “Did you seriously just tell me that _Captain America_ isn't good enough for me?”

Steve grimaced, his stomach curdling with something sour. “Captain America? Sure. But Steve Rogers is just –“

“Steve Rogers is the best goddamn man I've ever known. Steve Rogers is everything good about this fucking world!” Tony glared at him. “He tries so hard to do right by everyone that he forgets he's even human sometimes, but he still manages to be the most human out of all of us. He's been dealt the shittiest card in the history of shitty cards and does he ever complain? No, he shoulders it like it's his fucking duty and – and he – fuck, Steve, do you even know how much I admire you?”

Steve blinked, static ringing in his ears as he tried to parse through Tony's words. “You – what?”

“I thought that was obvious!” Tony shouted, his eyes boring into Steve's with something like disbelief. “What the hell, Steve? This whole time you thought –“

“What was I supposed to think?” Steve asked desperately as something in his brain clicked and he suddenly realized – “Wait – does that mean you –“

“I've wanted you from the moment I saw you,” Tony said and Steve swore his world whited out for a second, his breath stuck in his throat – “Steve, are you saying... please tell me you –“

“Yes,” Steve choked out and that seemed to be all the invitation Tony needed. He was across the room in an instant, gripping Steve's face in both hands, and Steve couldn't help the way his eyes rolled shut because Tony's skin felt like a glass of cold water in the desert, the instant relief almost enough to make him dizzy.

“Tony,” he groaned, blinking his eyes open to find Tony staring at him like he wasn't quite sure this was real, his eyes darting all over Steve's face.

“Is this okay?” Tony asked desperately and instead of an answer Steve pulled him down onto the couch so he could straddle him, boxing Tony in with his arms. He might have felt embarrassed by his boldness, but as soon as he felt Tony thigh brush against his cock –

Steve whined, grinding down as he threw his head back, the relief so dizzying that it made him feel lightheaded.

“Oh fuck,” he heard Tony mumble and Steve opened his eyes with enormous effort, giving Tony a pleading look.

“Is this okay? Oh god, please say it's okay, Tony, fuck –“

“Yeah. Yeah –“ Steve swallowed the rest of his words as he dragged Tony into a kiss, moaning at the taste of him on his tongue. It was even more intense than his smell, sending a wave of pure _heat_ down his spine where it gathered between his legs like a pool of molten lava.

“Tony,” Steve gasped and Tony cursed, toppling Steve sideways until he was lying on his back, his legs spread so Tony could kneel between his thighs. The position alone made Steve's head spin at the implication, his ass _throbbing_ at the thought of being filled, _finally_. Tony's fingers felt incredible on his sensitive neck and Steve reached up to find the hidden zipper and _yank_ , ripping it straight down the middle.

“Holy fuck,” Tony said, eyes wide as Steve struggled out of the suit, kicking it off the couch along with his boots and socks. “That's reinforced kevlar, how –“

Steve ignored him, making short work of his boxers in much the same way before he reached up and ripped Tony's undersuit apart as well.

“Hope you don't need that,” Steve panted, far past caring about a few scraps of fabric when he pulled Tony against him – and both of them groaned at the skin on skin contact.

“Oh my god,” Tony said in a thin voice as his cock rubbed between Steve's asscheeks, the slide made entirely smooth by the amount of slick that had gathered between Steve's thighs. “Holy fuck, _Steve_ –“

“I know,” Steve choked out, so turned on he could barely see straight as he pulled Tony even closer, head snapping back when Tony's cock caught on his hole. “Oh fuck, Tony, _please_ –“

“I gotta –“ He could feel Tony's fingers prodding at his hole but he slapped them away, grabbing Tony's cock to line him up just right – “No – Wait, Steve, you need to –“

_Oh_.

Steve's world went white. He thought someone was speaking but he couldn't make out the words over the blood rushing in his ears, pumping through his veins so fast that he could feel it all over. Every nerve ending he had was on fire, sending shocks of pleasure all the way through his body, from head to toe and back again until it felt like a feedback loop, oh fuck, he'd never _felt_ this much before in his life –

He slowly became aware of Tony's breath on his skin, his weight on his chest, the tension in his shoulders. Steve reached up to wrap his arms around him, feeling tears prick at his eyes when Tony responded in kind, closing the circuit, like they were one and the same.

“Mate,” he choked out and Tony's breathing hitched, his grip tightening until Steve couldn't tell where he ended and Tony began.

“Mate,” Tony repeated breathlessly and Steve's heart swelled with such joy that he couldn't help but laugh, all the anxiety he'd carried around with him suddenly gone. He was Tony's and Tony was his and Steve had no idea why he'd ever tried to fight it. This was where he belonged. He could feel it in every fiber of his being.

Tony shifted, just a little bit, and Steve choked when his cock moved inside him, his ass clenching as pleasure assaulted his senses. He felt Tony shudder as he moaned and all of a sudden he couldn't wait anymore. He needed Tony, _now_.

“Tony –“ he gasped and Tony seemed to know exactly what he meant because he immediately pulled back, sitting up on his knees and raising Steve's hips for better leverage.

“Look at you,” Tony said, his voice as soft as his eyes, and Steve felt his heart flip in his chest when Tony shifted his hips. He pulled out so slowly that Steve's toes curled with the motion, his back arching when Tony thrust back in, sliding home so smoothly that it dragged a groan out of both of them.

They didn't settle into a rhythm so much as they _flowed_ into it, so natural and smooth that it felt like they were moving as one, rocking together in a way that made Steve's stomach burn hot with desire.

“You feel so good,” Tony whispered, like a confession, and Steve couldn't help but pull him down into a kiss. Their lips slid against each other just as seamlessly as their bodies did, every point of contact like a hotspot of pleasure that brought Steve steadily closer even though his cock lay untouched against his belly. As soon as he thought it Tony reached down, pushing his palm against it with just the right amount of pressure to make Steve squirm, a whine trapped in his throat.

“Tony –“

“Shh.” Steve arched up when Tony ran a hand through his hair, a shiver running down his spine as Tony's fingers dug in just behind his ear. “You're so beautiful, Steve. I can't believe you're mine.”

“Tony,” Steve moaned and Tony's whole body jerked against his before he growled, gripping Steve's hair tight to pull his head back.

“Mine,” he snarled and Steve barely had a moment to feel the thrill of anticipation before Tony's teeth sank into his neck, immediately drawing blood. Steve grunted at the initial stab of pain before his mouth dropped open as a wave of pure _feeling_ rushed through him, filling his mind with bliss while his body seemed to vibrate with – fuck, he didn't even know what to _call_ that –

Tony made a choked noise when Steve tilted his head and bit him right back, licking the blood off his lips with a groan. He felt like his chest was expanding, so filled with joy that he wasn't sure how he wasn't _bursting_ with it, his blood singing with pleasure –

His orgasm snuck up on him so fast he didn't notice it until it was suddenly there – hovering on the edge of his vision and – oh fuck, he was _so close_ –

He barely got out a warning but Tony seemed to have noticed already if the way he sped up was any indication, his cock hammering into Steve exactly where he needed it, so good, so –

_Fuck_.

Steve came with a silent moan, his mouth open and eyes screwed shut as pleasure _pounded_ through him, sweeping him up like a wave as his body went bowstring tight, his cock a line of heat against his belly. It went on for so long that he almost thought he would pass out, his body suspended in bliss, but then it was over and Steve dropped back down to earth, his vision so blurry that he couldn't focus on anything.

“Oh,” he heard Tony say, but he was too weak to lift his head, so he just smiled, hoping that Tony could see it anyway – “Oh, Steve, that was so beautiful, I can't believe –“

Steve made a small noise when Tony sped up, but he was still so slick and open that he felt barely any discomfort as Tony thrust into him with abandon, chasing his orgasm –

“Oh!” Tony's hips stuttered and Steve reached up with shaky hands to touch him, blinking his eyes open to give him a soft smile.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony's eyes went wide before they squeezed shut as his back bowed, his entire body tense. Steve grunted when Tony's knot swelled all at once, locking them together right before Tony came with a loud groan, rutting into Steve to ride it out. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Tony's face, the way it twisted with pleasure before it went slack as he reached his release, because of _Steve_ , because he – they were –

Fuck, this was really happening, wasn't it?

Tony slumped down on top of Steve, utterly boneless, and Steve wrapped his arms around him to hold him close, his heart pounding when he realized what he'd just blurted out, as if that hadn't been his most closely guarded secret these past couple of weeks.

“I –“ He cleared his throat, clutching Tony against his chest to keep him from looking at his face. “I'm sorry if you... if that was too soon or –“

“Shut the fuck up.”

Steve blinked and Tony laughed breathlessly, burrowing deeper into Steve's chest.

“Sorry, that was uncalled for, I just – fuck, Steve, I love you too, can we please not do this? I can't do emotional crises when my bones feel like jelly.”

“Oh.” Steve's brain had apparently needed a moment to parse Tony's words, but – _oh!_

“I love you too,” Steve said gleefully, feeling his chest swell with relief when Tony chuckled against him, his lips pressed right against the skin above Steve's heart.

“And I love you three. Can we sleep now? I feel like I'm gonna pass out.”

“Okay, Tony,” Steve said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony's head before he settled down on the couch, closing his eyes with a smile. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
